Shinobi Magix
by girlluvsblondie
Summary: Under the process of Rewriting.
1. Dimensional Exchange

**Before I start the story plese read the following:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter, okay? YO CAN'T SUE ME!SO HA! I just own the oCs.**

**Anyway, in this story Sasuke never went to Orochimaru, well at least not yet in this story. **

**SHINOBI MAGIC**

**Chapter 1 - Dimensional Exchange**

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called. "What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Tsunade-sama wants us to meet her in her office." "What does she want?" Sakura shrugged. "How should I know? Come on!" "Coming!" Naruto ran into the tower and looked around for Sakura, who had run in just ahead of him. "Sakura?" "I'm over here!" Sakura said, waving. "Hurry up!" Naruto followed her to Tsunade's office, where everyone was waiting. He looked around. Literally, EVERYONE was waiting, it seemed Sasuke, Sakura, Kaori, Shiru, Hatori, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba (and Akamaru), Shino, Gaara, Temari, Mizu, Ramuki, Granny Tsunade, Guy-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei. He quickly said "Hi!" and sat down. Silence. "You can begin, Baa-chan," Naruto told Tsunade.

Tsunade scowled at the nickname, but then started to speak. "We cannot yet Naruto, we are still waiting for the representative." and somebody knocked on the door. "Come in" the door opened and revealed a person wearing a black robe. "I apologize for being late Tsunade." The person, who seemed to be a girl because of her voice, bowed to show respect to the Tsunade. "Apology accepted, now may you please take a seat here." She signaled the girl to the seat between her and Sasuke. She quickly responded and sat. All eyes on the room were staring at her all puzzled and confused. "Now we have an important mission for all of you." More silence. "You will have to protect someone from a great evil." "Yeah, so what else is new?" Shikamaru said yawning. Tsunade looked hard at everyone. "This mission will not take place nearby. It will take place in another world." "What do you mean by another world?" Naruto asked. "Do you mean the world Kaori was in just a few months ago?"

"No Naruto, this is a place where only I and our guest know of. May you please explain Miss Moonsaber. And may you please remove the hood of your cloak for us to identify you." She requested the girl wearing a black cloak and nodded. She removed the hood and revealed a beautiful face with long blonde hair. All seemed to marvel at her beauty. Especially Sasuke, he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. "You may begin with your name." Tsunade asked smiling at the girl and the girl simply nodded.

"My name is Stephanie Moonsaber. I am a student of Hogwarts ." And then she was interrupted by Naruto. "What's Hogwars?" "It's Hogwarts, it's a school for Witches and Wizards like me." Some started to snicker. She was now replied by Shikamaru. "Who would believe something like that. A wizarding school. I mean there is no such thing as witches and wizards. And if there is what powers do you have?" he teased. And Tsunade suddenly stood up. "Shikamaru! How dare you talk to our guest like that! Especially someone with-!" she shouted at Shikamaru but was cut off by Stephanie. "It is ok Tsunade. If he wants to know my powers then he will. Let us head to the forests so that nothing will be damaged. Shall we?" she lead them the way. She heard Ino say "look at her fashion sense. I mean are they really wearing those." She ignored them. Then she noticed a guy with black hair staring at her. She looked at him and saw the guy look suddenly at the others with a faint blush on his face.

They finally reached the forest. Tsunade walbe damaged. But let me just ask who is the kyubi?" Tsunade pointed her finger to Naruto. "He is Uzumaki Naruto. He carries the second most powerful spirit in any world. Next to yours that is." And Naruto noticed Tsunade pointing at him. And she faced back to Stephanie. "Do you need any help with the names?" "No Tsunade. I already know them." "Ok then. Now, Shinobi form a ked over to Stephanie and whispered. " are you sure about this?" she asked. "I am sure. I wanted to get far away from the village so that nothing will straight line." And with that she went to the back of the row. Stephanie began to speak, "We are all here because somebody doubted my powers, and I believe that it was Shikamaru. May you please step forward?" Shikamaru stepped forward. "Now I believe that each of you have your own special power. Shikamaru has the power to control a person's shadow." She stepped backward 10 times leaving a large space from her to Shikamaru. "Now I want you to control my shadow. You may be surprised if things won't go out the way you planned." And from that she waited. Shikamaru gave in, in his starting position kneeling on one knee and started making symbols from his hands. And then his shadow started to expand. Stephanie's did the same but only different. She didn't kneel on one knee didn't make hand symbols but still her shadow grew. And by seconds both of their shadows were connected. The other ninjas watched as Shikamaru stood up his hands on his sides. And then he was like drifted to the sides. All eyes were on him and then on Stephanie. Who seemed to be pointing at Shikamaru. And then she lowered her arm, and at the same time Shikamaru was released and back to his own self. His face was all confused and terrified. "h-h-How did you d-do-that?" he asked Stephanie. "Easy, you see your shadow was fainter than mine. You are standing beside Tsunade, you are shaded by the shadow of Tsunade which means your shadow is less, and me I'm standing directly under the sun. Where my shadow is in its darkest form. But if your question was how I controlled my shadow without making any hand symbols, I am a person, just like Naruto and Gaara." Everyone gasped. Naruto was shocked and Gaara was emotionless, bt in his eyes you could see that he was also a bit surprised.

"You may all be shocked but it is the truth. Now, Lee step forward." she started to untie the knots on her cloak. When the cloak was removed, it revealed a slim body covered with a sweater with a symbol of a snake on the left side chest and gray colored sweatpants. "Now I've heard that you are a Taijutsu master. Let's see what you've got." Lee appeared to be shocked. He wouldn't hit a girl. As they readied to fight position, Stephanie charged first. And the next thing they knew Lee was pinned to the ground. They all gasped, including Guy, they had never seen anyone as fast as her or someone that could pin Lee to the ground in just 3 seconds. Now Sasuke was staring at her as in disbelief. He was afraid to fall in love with the girl that was stronger than him, but he already was. As she passed him he felt his cheeks burn, and he heard her chuckle. He was distracted when Guy suddenly asked "What creature are you? As in what demon are you holding inside you?".

Then she turned to him. "What demon you ask? Tsunade can you please explain to them what kind of burden I am holding?" then she faced Tsunade who shook her head. "She has the demon of the ten tailed lion the most ferocious and most powerful demon in any world." "continue Tsunade, tell them every burden I have." Stephanie said as she fixed her cloak. "Are you sure" asked Tsunade but she didn't respond. She breathed, "She was born with a mark on her arm, it's called the dark mark. It symbolizes a death eater. But in our case a death eater is a member of the Akatsuki." She was interrupted by Ino. "Which means she's a death eater?" "Yes I am a death Eater, Lord Voldemort's favorite by the fact, but even if I am I still work for Dumbledore, and also a member of the Order of the Phoenix." Replied Stephanie.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" asked Neji. "Because she already risked her life." Replied Kakashi, "what!" they chorused. "She already sacrificed her life to tell us their secrets. Because if the Dark Lord figures this out she will…" "Die. I will die; he's like the thread that's holding my life. Now that is enough I need to teach you all the things you need to know. You guys will be undercover Japanese exchange students of forth year." As she turned to them. "You guys will be protecting Harry Potter from the dark lord. This is what he looks like." She told them as she passed the pictures. "Hey the pictures are moving!" exclaimed Naruto, "Well of course, what did you expect, it came from the wizarding world. The guy with the glasses is him that's me beside him, the other girl is Hermione Granger. She is really smart she might figure out that you guys are ninjas if you won't be careful and the other guy is Ron Weasley. Their Harry's best friends." And then Sasuke finally spoke. "What are the symbols on their cloaks? Why is yours different?" "Well because I'm from a different house, and thank you for reminding me Sasuke, there are 4 houses in Hogwarts. One is Gryffindor, it is the house where Those 3 belongs, it is marked by a griffin, Next is the Ravenclaw, marked by a black raven, Hufflepuff, by a badger and finally Slytherin marked by a snake. Now me I belong to Slytherin, I know most of you get offended by snakes because of Orochimaru but let me tell you this, he is no where near as powerful as Lord Voldemort, now the dark lord is after Harry because he wants revenge. Harry survived when Lord Voldemort cursed him with the Killing Curse only leaving the baby with a scar on his forehead." She was again interrupted, but now by Choji, "What are curses?" it was now Tsunade who answered. "Spells, they are spells, in a way, like our jutsus. Their magic, though, while our jutsus are unleashed as chakra. You cast a spell with a wand." Everyone was silent. It is now Stephanie who spoke "Oh Boy, you don't even know what she's been talking about do you?" Everyone nodded "You see wands are like these." She pulled out a stick from her cloak. "Wands are like magic sticks…" and she kept on explaining until mostly everyone had a basic understanding.

They were now back inside Tsunade's office "So now what?" Kiba asked. "I am going to randomly assign partners," Tsunade said. "The headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, will be contacted so that he knows that each pair must stick together at all times. That includes classes. And each pair will be in the same House. "A panel opened. It was similar to the one used at the Chunin exam the year before. "I will assign partners using this panel," Tsunade continued. "Like at the Chunin preliminaries last year." The panel started up. Everyone stared at it eagerly. Then the first two names appeared. It seemed that these two names were chosen by fate.

Of course, they had to end up as a pair and be stuck together for the rest of the year! By the end of it, their heads probably would be bitten off by each other. "Sakura and Ino!" Sakura scowled at Ino. Ino scowled back. Choji sighed. _Oh brother. They're best friends, sure. But they're also worst enemies._ _Troublesome women_, Shikamaru thought. The panel started up again. "Shino and Gaara!" No one said anything. They didn't know what to think. Perfect…or dangerous? "Tenten and Mizu!" Mizu clapped her hands together excitedly, and Tenten pumped her fist in the air. "Temari and Hinata!" Everyone laughed at this. Big, bold Temari with shy, little Hinata? Of course, Hinata quickly dismissed this thought from everyone's mind with an icy glare comparable to Ino's. Temari smirked. She liked her buddy. "Ramuki and Kiba!" They both jumped up and high-fived each other, whooping loudly._ Troublesome men_, Ino thought. (She had learned well from Shikamaru.) "Hatori and Neji!" Hatori glanced at Neji from the corner of his eye. Neji, who was sitting right next to him, glanced back. "I guess we're partners," Hatori stated, casually. "Yeah," Neji said, smirking. A good paring, to say the least. "Shiru and Lee!" "Yeah!" Shiru exclaimed. "The two handsome devils are on the same team!" Lee jumped up. "No, the handsome devil is on a team with a lowly commoner!" Shiru stepped back. "Hey, hey, don't get all ancient on me!" He sat back down and muttered, "Lowly commoner" to himself, stifling a laugh. Lee sat down too, muttering something about, "not handsome" and "stupid". "Choji and Shikamaru." Well, DUH! This pairing seemed quite obvious. Besides, they worked well together. Nothing was said about it. Choji was too busy looking for more potato chips in his bag to notice anything. By this time, there were only three ninjas and one wizard remaining; Naruto, Kaori, Sasuke and Stephanie. Tsunade noticed this. "You two," she said, pointing at Kaori and Naruto "You will both be on a team." Naruto grinned. "Okay, Baa-chan!"

"And Stephanie and Sasuke on one." Sasuke tried to hide his blush. He tried to glance at Stephanie but she was already looking at him. And he turned his head again. There was a split second of silence. Then the room broke out in loud conversations between the teams. Guy-sensei shushed them all. "Now we all have to get going, so shut up and listen up." They shut up. Tsunade thanked Guy and then spoke. "Kakashi, Guy, and I will transport you all to Diagon Alley. That is where you all will buy your school supplies." " But it's still the start of summer!" whined Naruto. "There is no time to waist Naruto. We must transport you there and spend your summer there. Got it!" replied Guy. "But where will we stay?" asked Sakura. "Well that's easy, at Moonsaber Manor, and then in about August we'll Floo to the Burrow." "What's Floo? And where's the burrow?" asked Naruto. "Floo is using Floo powder; it's a way of transportation in the Wizarding world. And the burrow is the Weasley's place. We're supposed to meet up there with the others. We're going to watch the Quidditch World Cup. That's for about three days then we'll head back to the burrow and stay there till September." "Wait what's Quidditch?" asked Kiba. "It's a wizard game. It's like soccer but only played with a flying broom and 3 types of balls. One is the quaffle, it's the ball your supposed to shoot through the rings, another is the Bulger, you have to watch out for them or else you might get fracture if the hit you. And lastly the Golden Snitch. It's the most important ball in the game. It's really fast that you can't even see it with your naked eye. In a team there are 3 chasers, 2 beaters a keeper and a seeker. And in the Slytherin quidditch team I'm the Seeker and team captain."( Sorry but in my story Draco isn't a seeker anymore, he retired after his second year accident, or most likely kicked out, and they pu Stephanie in.) "Wait there is a quidditch team in Hogwarts? I'm in" said Kiba. "You can't just…ugh….I'll just explain in the manor." She finished and signaled Tsunade.

She nodded to Guy and Kakashi, who started to pass out a sheet of paper to everyone. "This is your supply list. Make sure you get everything you need, if you need help, just ask Stephanie." "Wait but how are we supposed to buy these things? We haven't got any money." Replied Temari. "Like I said I'll just explain that in the manor. So go and get your things packed, I'll be waiting at the gate." And the ninjas went to their own separate houses. "How do you think they will do?" asked Tsunade. "They'll be fine. And besides they have help from the Order. But Tsunade you do know that both of them are teamed up don't you?" asked Stephanie "Yes I know I just hope that everything would be fine." and she turned to Stephanie, "Hey, let me just ask can the three of us come?" "Well of course, I can't take care of them myself. But I wonder what are the looks on their faces when they see the manor. I bet they'll be surprised. Just like you when you first came there." She replied and both of them laughed. "Kakashi," she called him "yes Tsunade," "don't forget to bring Sake." "I already told you, you don't need to. We have tons of Sake at the Manor." Cut off by Stephanie. "Oh yeah, now I remember. I thought I was in heaven. We better go they might be already there."

* * *

**r00kz: so yeah. that's everything for now. I promise I'll try to update soon.**

**Sasuke: Yeah right. If you won't be too lazy to even turn on your laptop...**

**r00kz: I heard that you know!**

**Sasuke:(smirks) good.**

**r00kz: you do know that I could change the pairings of this story, and turn it into a Naruto/Sasuke pairing , right?**

**Naruto: NOOOOO! r00-chan please don't, DON'T!**

**Sasuke: Where did you come from dobe?**

**Naruto: Don't call me a dobe, you TEME!**

**(While Naruto said that, it just so happens that Sakura and Ino were walking by and well;)**

**Sakura and Ino: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO SASUKE-KUN NARUTO?**

**Naruto: *gulp, um nothing, nothing Sakura-chan, Ino. (And Naruto runs away screaming, "I'm going to die! I'm going to die!")**

**(Sakura and Ino then turned to Sasuke, but was disappointed when they noticed he was already gone, and walked away. When they were gone, Sasuke stepped out from behind a tree****)**

**Sasuke: *whew, that was close. Ok, ok I won't call you lazy ass anymore. But just please, don't ever do that.**

**r00kz: deal, yeah. Anyway, where did those tree come from yeah?**

**Sasuke: Why are you asking me? You're the one who's typing.**

**r00kz: oh yeah. Just forget I asked, yeah. Anyway, these kinds of things will be happening regularly, always on the end of the story, and sometimes from the start if only I get at leasta new review for the last chapter yeah. So, yeah.**

**Sasuke: What's with the yeah in every end of a sentence?**

**r00kz: It's nothing, yeah. We better say good bye then, yeah.**

**Sasuke: I think Deidara is starting to rub off on you.**

**r00kz: I SAID IT'S FUCKING NOTHING YOU STUPID BASTARD!**

**Sasuke: And Hidan.**

**r00kz: No, no. r00kz iz a good girl.**

**Sasuke: And Tobi.**

**r00kz: Hn.**

**Sasuke: And well, me or that... bastard.**

**r00kz: Hn.**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**r00kz: Hn.**

**Sasuke: Wow, maybe I really am annoying.**

**Naruto: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe. Well anyway.**

**Everyone: Bye! (with a yeah from r00kz)**


	2. Welcome to Moonsaber Manor

Sasuke: Why am I the one who's supposed to do this again?

r00kz: because I want to.

Sasuke: *sigh* Crazy author.

**_r00KzZ-2-qu33n does not own Naruto nor Harry Potter, she does own Stephanie Moonsaber and many other OCs. Oh and she also owns a Paramore signed t-shirt and a collection of figurines of Anime characters._**

r00kz: and now that that part is over on with the story!**_  
_**

* * *

SHINOBI MAGIC

Chapter 2 Welcome to Moonsaber Manor

As the four of them waited at the gate, some ninjas started to appear. "Ok Kakashi, get ready for the transportation technique." As Guy gestured for Kakashi. "I don't think that would be the best idea Guy. I'll just apparate you guys to the manner." Stephanie said as she was interrupted by Tsunade. "No you won't you need great power to apparate and you haven't even recovered from the last time and that was only the two of us this time we're over twenty. That would take you months to recover, and anyway I don't like apparition I get the feeling of puking when we apparate." She requested Stephanie who gave in to the request.

When Guy and Kakashi finished drawing the transportation circle they were now complete. They stepped inside the huge circle and teleported in front of a huge mansion, no wait it was not a mansion it was a manor. Almost all of them were marveled by the beautiful sight. They suddenly heard someone calling for Stephanie, a boy with short blonde hair who looked somewhat like Stephanie. "There you are! Father's getting all mad at me for letting you get away…. Steph who are they?" he said as he looked to the ninjas and back to her sister. "You've been apparating again haven't you? You are so going to be dead when dad sees this." "Oh please, I wasn't apparating I was summoned there and teleported back with them. And you can tell if I apparated I would be fainting by now. Stephen" "You're probably right. But still you went out of the grounds…." He was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"We don't want daddy learning about that right? Or do you also want to tell him about last Friday with Lirea." Said Stephanie. He grunted "Ok fine. I won't tell, but promise me you won't tell dad about our dates." "Deal" agreed Stephanie. "And besides dad would know by now. He senses the grounds remember? And Tsunade's, here he wouldn't fuss about it." He looked over Stephanie's shoulder and saw Tsunade, with her usually long hair and smile. "You're probably right as usual. Now come on he might already be lying dead on the carpet trying to find you." As he lead them through the garden.

The brick floor was painted gold, and the flower bushes were blooming magnificently. As they stopped in front of a beautifully carved door, with guards on both sides bowing to them, the door opened and revealed a beautiful corridor with gold painted walls and ceilings. And they saw maids aligned straight curtsying at them and said, "Welcome back Princess Stephanie". Most of the Ninjas were shocked especially Sasuke, _She's a princess? But how can she be a princess, she's all nice and kind._ Sasuke's first encounter with royalty he was slapped on the cheek by the princess. Stephanie was different. Almost all the ninjas had the same thought of how could she be a princess._ I teased a princess. Fuck. My. Life._ Shikamaru thought as he gazed at Stephanie who was in a deep conversation with Stephen.

The silence was broken when they heard a man speak "Where have you been young lady? I was worried sick about you!" "I'm alright dad. I'm neither dead nor injured. I've been to Konoha I've already told you that. OF ABOUT 20 TIMES." She replied. "She's fine Abraxass, she's with me." Said Tsunade. " Ahhh. Tsunade welcome back. Elena! Tsunade's here. Stephanie, Stephen please escort the guests to their quarters." And both of them nodded. Stephen muttered " I'll take care of the guys, they'll be with me on my room." "No they're with me. Besides I can make rooms appear in mine so I'll be fine." Replied Stephanie. "Fine but don't go crying to me if you'll need any help. If you need me I'll just be playing my X-Box in my room." And with that he left. And she turned to the ninjas. "Hey guys so you'll be staying with me in my room." They all looked at each other surprised. "Well not really in my room, you guys will have rooms of your own which are connected to my room. Come on let's go." And with that they followed her up the large stairs. They saw one large door with the symbol of the Griffin. "This is my brother's room. He's a Gryffindor, and I'm warning you, If you want to see the inside. Hit your head so it would get fixed. Trust me you don't want to see his room." And they walked farther and saw another door carved with another snake but also with a Phoenix and a Gryffindor.

"This is my room; it has a snake because I'm a Slytherin and a Phoenix because I'm a member of the Order of The Phoenix oh and also Grffindor because I'm split." She opened the door and revealed a magnificent room with the color of silver and green. They went through another door just beside it and they were surprised. The ninjas thought that It would just bring them outside again but it didn't. It revealed a living room with a huge couch and a huge plasma screen, with all the electronic games: Wii, X-box, PS2, PS3 etc. Naruto quickly sat on the couch with Choji, who was eating another bag of chips, and Kiba with of course Akamaru. There was a candy counter on the right end corner of the room. There were many doors carved with names of the teams. "This is your common room well for only this summer. Each group has a common room and each person has their own room. Now here are the rules: 1st if you'd like to talk to me go outside and touch the carved phoenix on my door. 2nd don't talk to my dad, Stephen or me in the morning. We're not really a morning person, well if I already drank my energy drink then you would stay alive. 3rd the candy counter over there, the candies are all free. And lastly if my friends are here, not Harry and the others, I mean Malfoy and his posies don't get out of this room. You wouldn't want to talk to him, he might insult you, and as much as I want to hurt him, I can't. Get it, especially you Naruto." She said as she looked at him. "Any more questions?" Kiba raised his hand. "What about the quidditch thing?" "Oh yeah, well you see, in a quidditch team if you want to join you need to sign up, just like everyone else. You would need a broom and the confidence to fly." "But how do you fly?" Stephanie thought about it and had an amazing idea.

"What if we have a quidditch match, but we need at least 4 players and since Me and my brother are the only once who know about it, we're going to owl the Weasleys to come here with Harry and Hermione for the summer. That would be awesome! Let me just get a parchment and some ink." And she waved her wand and said "Accio Parchment" and there in front of her floated a parchment with some ink. The ninjas were amazed.

She grabbed the piece of parchment and the quill and wrote

_Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_ I was just wondering if you guys could spend the summer here in the manor. We'll just go straight to The World cup from here to there. And please also inform Harry and Hermione. Please owl back for me to know what your opinion is._

_From,_

_Stephanie Moonsaber_

And with that she rolled up the piece of parchment and tied a green ribbon around it. She opened the nearest window and whistled. Then a marvelous white owl flew to her arm. She tied the scroll on the owl's arm and watched it fly across the distance. She turned towards her guests and saw their faces. "Won't the letter be delivered to the wrong person? How does it know the way?" asked Ino, "It's their nature to deliver letters I don't know how they know the way but they always get the job done. Now anymore questions?" "Yeah, what about these school supplies? We haven't gotten any money." Said Sakura. "oh yeah right, We'll go buy our school supplies when the nearing of the school year. The money's all on me." She said smiling. The smile disappeared when she felt the mark burn again, she clutched it tightly, "Hey Stephanie are you ok?" asked Sakura. " I gotta go, he's calling me I'll see you guys later ok." And with that she left. She saw her father look at her, she showed him her arm and he quickly nodded. She went outside and left the manor gates. And then she walked towards the forest and disappeared in the darkness.

Hit the review button! Come on click it! Would really mean a lot.

Sasuke: Oh come on! why do you leave us with a cliff-hanger? You hate cliff-hangers!

r00kz: 1 h4d kn0wth1ng tw0w d0.

Sasuke: Will you stop that jejemon thing! It's starting to get on my nerves.

Itachi:No it's not. I think it's cute.

Sasuke: ITACHI! WHAT THE *#$%**&&#^$&* ARE YOU DING HERE?

Itachi:(hides behind r00kz) Wh4iy 4r y0uw 4hzkh1ng mh3?

Sasuke: I TOLD YOU PEOPLE TO $&*%#^^*^#*#(^^#&%*#&^ OR ELSE I'LL &$*#&*$ #*$*#&#*&# *$&#&*$!

r00kz: O.O woah... COOL SASUKE!

Itachi:... Wow. I never thought I'd hear the day my own little brother will be able to shout those words. And in one breath.

r00kz: I think it takes a lot of practice.

Sasuke: No it's not. It takes one master to be a master of r00kzigami.

Itachi: O.O?

r00kz: It's the language of j3j3mh0n. But only in major rainbows.

Itachi: :0 ohhh. ok then. But why don't I ever get to learn this?

r00kz: well duh I don't do it while talking to you.

Itachi: Ok. pero at least meroon parin tayong secret codes right?(translation: at least we still have our own secret codes correct?)

r00kz: korek ka dyan!(translation: you're right there!)

sasuke:O.O...NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET MY *^$*^*#(&^#&$&#^&$* OF A BROTHER TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU IN A DIFFERENT &$&*#&^$*& LANGUAGE!

r00kz: whoah. dude. would you just chilax? There's nothing wrong with him, only that he killed your whole clan by himself, well I don't realy think of it as a down side, it only makes him ever cooler.

Itachi: *smirk* Hear that little brother? I'm cooler than you. Ever she said it and she likes Toushiro Hitsuga-SMACK!

r00kz: (a vein clearly throbbing on forehead) what did I tell you about saying anything about my crush?

Itachi: *gulp* t-t-to n-nev-ver m-men-mention- i-i-it-t

r00kz: Good you know. Now what were you going to say?

Itachi: *gulp* umm... I was going to say that Toushiro Hitsugaya is an awesome shinigami. I mean who doesn't like him?

r00kz: Good. Yeah about Toushiro Hitsugaya, I'm going to start a new story with a crossover of Naruto, Harry Potter and Bleach.

Sasuke and Itachi: ANOTHER ONE!

r00kz: welll yeah, I mean if I don't type it soon I won't be able to remember it anymore. so yeah.

Sasuke: It's cool I guess, as long as I'm there.

r00kz: yeah, yeah. But you're going to be a part of a very huge love triangle.

Itachi: HAHAHAHA! HAhAHaha! Bad luck for you bro!

Sasuke: Shut up!

r00kz: Don't worry Sasuke. Itachi's part of this love triangle too.

Sasuke: HA!

Itachi: (goes to emo corner and hugs her knees and rocks back and forth.)

Sasuke and r00kz: O.O

r00kz: Oh well.

Everyone: BYE!


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay! To all my readers, for those who I have somewhat appalled or pleased whichever, I will be redoing/rewriting EVERYTHING I've done so far. So yeah, sorry readers but it seems that after one year of not really typing things I'd have to get used to the feeling again. But please don't stop reading my fanfics, even if some of them are lame, I will try to make them better and probably more realistic(except for crack of course) and a bit more interesting.

And you might have noticed that i have changed my name (yet again -_-") I will NOT change it anymore, this is my final Username/penname, but i might use different names, but still based on my current user name.

So please be patient with me, I will try to have updates for at most once a week, or maybe even twice, but I'm guessing it's the start of the school year here in our place i would have to do it in our ANCIENT desktop (I am currently using my laptop(Note: even though it is mine my mother still tends to use it for her work, which is quite annoying since I bought this with my own pocket money)) and just upload it to the net when I get the chance to use the laptop or at a .

So again, I'm VERY sorry.

r00kz-2-qu33n


End file.
